


Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Love, M/M, Relationship Advice, Self-Doubt, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well... it’s been a few weeks, I’ve been feeling... well, weird.” he said, biting his lip. “It happens whenever I’m with Yuri. It’s like I feel my stomach empty, and my chest hurts. And I always want to be with him, to call him. It’s not normal, is it?”





	Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around 2004. Cupid was the prompt.   
> …gomen ne.

When he had seen Yamada wandering nervously through the rehearsal room, Yabu had gotten worried.

He couldn’t help it; was it for habit, for the fear something was going to go wrong, or just because he didn’t like that look on the other’s face, he had walked to him, asking him what was wrong.

And at first the younger had refused to talk; he had told him it was nothing, that he was fine, that he wasn’t nervous.

But his voice and his frown betrayed him.

And Kota had insisted, and in the end Ryosuke had sighed, pulling on his arm until they were out of the room, far from the others.

“Promise me you won't tell anybody, Yabu-kun.” he said, hesitating.

Yabu smiled slightly, trying not to let him see, and nodded.

He wasn’t that much older than him but he knew that at that age there were problems which could seem impossible to solve, when they actually weren’t.

“I won't tell a soul.” he confirmed, biting the inside of his mouth trying not to laugh at the deadly serious look on the other’s face.

“Well... it’s been a few weeks, I’ve been feeling... well, weird.” he said, biting his lip. “It happens whenever I’m with Yuri. It’s like I feel my stomach empty, and my chest hurts. And I always want to be with him, to call him. It’s not normal, is it?” he asked, looking slightly concerned.

Yabu couldn’t take it anymore, he just needed to laugh but, once again, he did his best to avoid it.

“It’s not weird, Ryo-chan. On the contrary, it’s perfectly normal that you want to spend time with him, that you feel like this when the two of you are together. It’s just means that you’re in love.” he explained, shrugging and letting at least a smile show.

He remembered having felt just like that, a few years ago.

He remembered he had felt like that about Kei, and that he had been completely lost.

So he was glad he was talking to Yamada, that he could explain to him that there was nothing wrong about what he felt for Chinen.

He saw the younger frown and think about it for a while, before raising his eyes on him again.

“But... Yabu-kun, shouldn’t I fall in love with a girl? Not with other boys.” he said, cautious, but as if it was obvious.

Kota sighed, brushing a hand over his eyes.

He had went through that too, and he would've lied if he had said it had been easy admitting he was in love with a boy.

But he didn’t want Yamada to have the same troubles he had, he didn’t want him to torment himself, when it was completely pointless.

He bit his lip, searching for the right words to take any doubt away from him.

“It’s not that boys only fall in love with girls, Yama-chan. You just fall in love, there’s no precise rule determining who you should fall in love with.” seeing he wasn’t convinced, he went on. “Cupid shoots his arrows at everyone, he makes no distinction. So, you can fall in love with a girl or with a boy.” he said, him being the one most confused by his own speech.

But Yamada seemed to be more convinced now; if not else, he liked where his words were going, he liked the reassurance in them.

Little mattered the sense of that.

“So there’s nothing wrong with me, is there?” he asked to be sure, and Yabu nodded, smiling and affectionately patting his head.

“Of course not. You’re just like everybody else.” he comforted him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Slowly, he saw Ryosuke smile and then nod, finally persuaded.

“Fine. Then if it’s alright, I’ll tell Chii-chan about the whole Cupid thing and that I'm in love with him.” he said, cheerfully, escaping his hold and going back to the rehearsal room. “Thank you, Yabu-kin!” he yelled, leaving the elder alone and finally free to chuckle.

He liked how happy he looked.

He reminded him much of himself at that age, when he had given up and accepted how he felt.

He just hoped it was going to go just as well for Yamada.

 

~

 

The next day, Yabu had almost reached the dorms, when he heard Yamada’s voice calling.

He turned, asking Kei to wait a moment, and he gazed at the younger’s face.

He seemed happy, so he wasn’t worried.

“Yabu-kun!” he said, running toward him. “I've talked to Chinen.” he informed him, the enthusiasm clear in his voice.

“Oh... what did he say?”

“He said that Cupid it’s a nonsense for children. That I’m just in love.” he explained, shrugging and stopping to smile for just a moment. “But he said he’s fine if I'm in love with him, and that if I want to I can be his boyfriend.” he said, biting his lip and smiling openly.

Yabu was annoyed about how the kid had crushed his Cupid thing, but he didn’t show it.

“I’m glad for you, Ryo-chan. See, I've told you, it’s perfectly normal to fall in love with a boy.” he stated, smiling as well.

The younger put a hand on his arm, serious.

“I know you wanted to help him with the Cupid story, Yabu-kun. I appreciate that.” he said, looking all experienced, then he headed toward the dorms. “Thanks for helping me!” he yelled, disappearing beyond the entrance, and leaving Kota on the sidewalk, Kei looking sly next to him.

“Cupid, Ko?” he asked, smiling in a way that let on he was trying not to laugh.

“Yes, Kei-chan. Cupid.” he replied, trying to look dignified.

The other didn’t insist further, and took his hand before going in.

Kota didn’t add anything else that could’ve made his situation worse.

But then again, he was pretty convinced of it.

Whenever he looked at Kei, whenever he thought about what he had gone through and how happy he was now, he told himself it couldn’t be an accident.

It had definitely been Cupid.


End file.
